Funds are requested to partially cover registration expenses for invited speakers, graduate students, and fellows at an Engineering Foundation Conference entitled "Future Directions for Lasers in Medicine and Surgery III" to be held in Palm Coast, FL from 28 February 1993 through 4 March 1993. The conference will emphasize future research directions and will involve academia, industry, and government (both regulatory and research personnel). The goal is to familiarize all segments with current and anticipated devices, problems, and research directions. The emphasis will be on physical, chemical, and biological measurements rather than clinical observations, but a substantial clinical representation will be included. The conference format is designed for effective dissemination of new information while allowing ample time for interaction among attendees. A consensus of the conference attendees will be published as a guide to assist decisions on resource allocation.